


Chemical Mixture

by Mamichigo



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Iron Man Miu, Making Out, SHIELD Commander Kaede, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idk man i'm just a marvel whore, marvel AU, you might ask what the fuck is this crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: Iron Woman is here to be a superhero and look damn good while doing it. SHIELD Commander Kaede Akamatsu is here to be a pain in the ass, and not even in a sexy way (or maybe a little in a sexy way, have you seen her catsuit?)





	Chemical Mixture

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/post/176306150930/mamimigo-thank-you-for-giving-me-an-excuse-to)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> "We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." (From the first Avengers movie)

The armor clangs as it touches the cold steel of the floor. She catches the attention of a few people, who look at her with an ironic lack of subtly, given that Miu is in a room full of spies; isn’t being sneaky their whole fucking thing? This is exactly why SHIELD is shit. Where would they be without Miu’s flawless inventions, really.

Not that she’s just going to give them all of her technology, Miu isn’t stupid (the farthest from it, actually – like, c’mon, _genius_ here). Just glancing at the outdated and horribly designed weapons being carried around by the SHIELD agents makes Miu want to stick her tongue out in disgust. She makes a mental note to come up with better toys for the Avengers, but only them.

Because fuck SHIELD, honestly.

Miu’s mind is already running with blueprints and calculations, but she has always been great at multitasking, which means the woman doesn’t miss how a particular crowd doesn’t even bother to cover how they’re gawking at her. She glances at the baby faced agents – probably a bunch of sexually repressed newbies – and, never missing an opportunity to provoke someone, she winks and blows a kiss at them.

Gotta entertain the crowd, after all.

“Here to cause a scene again, Iron Woman?” A very familiar voice asks from her right, causing said hero to halt. Miu turns with a smirk already in place.

“If it isn’t my favorite commander!” She says with exaggerated affection, bowing as best as she can while wearing the armor. “I never cause a scene, I’m just giving the people what they want. It’d be a crime to deprive them of my beautiful face, don’t you think, commander Akamatsu?”

Akamatsu raised a perfect eyebrow with amusement.

“I don’t think it’s just your face you’re interested in showing, Iruma,” she pointed out. “If it was, your PR team would probably thank you.”

“Eh, people see your boobs in a party when you’re shit faced drunk once and they never let it go,” Miu shrugs.

“Once?”

“A couple times.”

“Make that once a week,” Akamatsu settles on, voice certain like she won’t accept any objections. Not that Miu has any, she just offers the other woman a shit-eating grin.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having my favorite commander talking to me?” She asks, a hand on her hip – the other holding the armor’s helmet – and head tilted.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that instead? Since, well, I kinda work here,” Akamatsu said innocently, but with obvious sarcasm. Sassy little shit. The commander approached her, smiling up at Miu as she tapped the center of the Arc Reactor. “What are _you_ doing here, Iruma?”

It takes more willpower than Miu would admit to suppress a flinch at the contact, even if she couldn’t feel it. Having your heart depend on a super powered battery does that to you.

“Oh, you know, just going for a walk, visiting my favorite place. The usual.”

The too casual reply seems to be the wrong choice, earning a look that quickly turns into a glare; even if Akamatsu is shorter than Miu herself, their height difference increased by the suit’s boot, the commander is terrifying when she wants. The woman finds herself shrinking under the intensity of her expression.

“Really, playing lying games with me? I think I know more about that than you do, Iruma, and I don’t have the time for pointless games. So, I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?” Her voice has acquired that I’m-interrogating-you-right-now tone, the one that has a more serious note, her pitch getting lower than usual.

And, goddammit, it’s _hot_.

“Can’t a girl just come visit someone she likes?” Miu asks, tapping her helmet nervously, eyes averted. She can hear a sigh laced with exasperation come from the commander.

“Come _on_ , I said no lying games,” she complains, crossing her arms. “Aren’t you always the one saying you’re too special to be wasting time or something?”

“Yup! A company to run, another engineering breakthrough to make, saving the world. I’m a busy woman.” Miu tilts her chin up, smirking, already back to her confident self.

“Well, then I’d love to know why the super busy genius is taking a relaxing stroll around _my_ headquarters like she’s at Central Park on a sunny day.” Akamatsu huffs, an edge to her words more suiting of Black Widow and her moody expressions, but Miu isn’t complaining.

This bossy part of the commander is attractive too.

“If you’re so curious to know, the director whined for me to come. Not like I’d ever fucking come to this hellhole unprompted.” Miu rolled her eyes. “I’d rather be doing some useful shit instead.”

“If you have a meeting with the director, why aren’t you there already?” She narrowed her eyes, still oh so suspicious. Spies and their trust issues. “What are you scheming?”

“Yikes, what animal died inside your ass? I’m not in any sort of hurry to have the director yapping like a fucking angry dog for an hour straight.”

“You’re contradicting yourself again, Iron Woman,” she pointed out. “You’re hiding something. So you _are_ doing something suspicious, aren’t you?” The commander stepped forward, getting into Miu’s space.

The inventor, not wanting to back down, lets her, even taking a step closer herself as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“If you wanted to get all close and personal with me, you could’ve just said so, you know. No need to use an excuse, you just had to look pretty and ask,” Miu offers a cocky grin, hand coming up to throw her hair behind her back, before remembering she had cut it because it was an annoyance with the helmet on.

Right.

“You’re deflecting,” Akamatsu accuses, not at all reacting to the provocation. Really, that’s ridiculous, Miu needs to step up her game.

She gets closer to the SHIELD agent, armor clanging as she backs the other to the wall, tilting her head down to bring their face to the same level. Akamatsu looks mildly annoyed and exasperated, but doesn’t pull away, so that has to be a good sign.

“Or maybe I’m trying to get into your pants?” Miu sardonically asks, close enough that her breath ruffles Akamatsu’s hair.

“You’re trying to get into everyone’s pants,” she deadpans.

“Just the pretty ones,” Miu retorts, winking and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Akamatsu doesn’t reply right away, letting the silence stretch for a few seconds, probably knowing it makes Miu unease. Damn spies and their psychological game.

“I’d like to wipe that smug smile off your face, honestly,” the commander finally says, all sweet smiles and crinkled eyes, the picture of innocence.

Miu narrows her eyes.

“Oh yeah? So what are you gonna do about it, commander?”

Miu only has the time to register the anger in the glint of Akamtsu’s eyes before they’re kissing, the other woman pulling her closer by the hair, fingers curling into the spiky ends of blond strands at the back of Miu’s neck.

The inventor entertains the thought of pulling away just to annoy Akamatsu, but really, her thirst overrides any possible pettiness and assholery. Instead, Miu bites down on the other’s bottom lip in retaliation, tongue licking the small wound left there before sliding past Akamatsu’s stupidly perfect teeth – Miu hasn’t witnessed it happening yet, but she’s pretty sure the woman can kill people with her smile alone.

And, honestly, no one with such innocent looks should be capable of kissing so dirty; the inventor had expected slow kisses and tender touches, instead of rough pulls and sharp tongue. It’s such a shame that Miu is in her armor right now, she’d bet it’s a completely different level of glorious to have Akamatsu’s hand directly onto her skin.

Miu won’t be easily defeated though – like, hello, she’s number one genius and the awesome hero Iron Woman, do you even still doubt her –, so she presses against the spy’s body and alternates between kissing and biting, a little too vicious, a little too much for someone who is making out in the middle of a hallway in a government facility.

But she has done worse, with the tabloids and YouTube having piles upon piles of evidence to prove that, so she can’t bring herself to care as she inserts a leg between Akamatsu’s thighs.

It ends too soon in Miu’s opinion, the two of them panting to catch their breath. Akamatsu leans up and forward, until her lips brush the shell of Miu’s ear, huskily whispering, “Take out whatever bug you put in my servers, Iron Woman.”

And just as fast she’s gone, walking down the hallway without waiting for any sort of reply. She _is_ wearing a catsuit, so Miu can’t say she doesn’t appreciate the view at least.

She raises her helmet and puts it on, watching as her systems come online, data displaying in the blue light of the HUD.

“Dildo, we’ve been found out,” she says to her AI – don’t question the name, that’s a rabbit hole you don’t want to fall into.

“Should we delete the bug, master?” The smooth and masculine voice of the AI asks – and honestly, Miu always pats herself on the back for the good choice when she hears it.

“Nah, don’t do that,” Miu grins. “Let’s wait until they come begging as they ride my metaphorical dick to take it out, more fun that way.”

“…Of course, master,” Dildo agrees, the inventor aggressively ignoring the note of disapproval on its voice.

After all, if she can get government secrets while also catching the attention of her favorite spy, then it’s a win in Miu’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
